Leverage
by Blue Heart Burning
Summary: Criminals have leverage over the Flash, leverage known as the New Directions.
1. Chapter 1

"An alarm was tripped at the Theatrics Theatre." Cisco's voice crackled over the comms. "It's a hostage situation. They're streaming live and have demanded that the Flash come pay them a visit."

"The where now?" Barry asked, voice conveying his confusion.

"I know!" Cisco exclaimed. "You'd think they'd have a better name than that!"

"It's opposite the Big Belly Burger, down the road from S.T.A.R Labs." Caitlin informed him, having pushed Cisco away from the mic.

"Got it!" Barry called, racing off.

"You know," Cisco started, turning towards Caitlin. "It's almost like they want to be publicly humiliated as they're caught by the Flash."

"People will do crazy things for their five minutes of fame." Caitlin clicked her tongue in agreement, eyes rolling in exasperation.

Barry sped into the theatre, a lightning blur sliding to a stop in front of the stage where five gunmen held a group of people hostage. "I heard you were looking for me!" He called out, voice mockingly cheerful. "Here I am." He bowed, smile stretching across his lips.

A sixth and seventh person stepped out from behind the curtains. One held a gun, the other a camera. "This is live streaming, all over Central City." The sixth gunman said, indicating the seventh person.

"You want me to catch you on camera?" Barry asked, voice coated in humour.

The apparent leader of the group chuckled. "No." He shook his head. "I want you to take off the mask."

"On a live stream?" Barry ascertained sarcastically. "You know, I think I'm gonna have to pass."

"If you do, I'll let everyone go. But if you don't, you have to choose who dies." At his words, five people from the group were yanked up and guns were held to their temples, the rest of the group crying out.

"Woah!" Barry cautioned raising his hands. It was only then that Barry took in who it was, eyes widening in recognition. The five held at gun point were Rachel Berry, Santana Lopez, Noah Puckerman, Marley Rose and Ryder Lynn. All five were, at one point or another, members of the New Directions. The rest of the New Directions medley were cramped together on the stage, between the gunmen and hostages.

"I figure, you're fast." The leader says. "But at this close a range, at least three of these wonderful people, are going to drop dead with a bullet to the head. What do you say? Huh, Flash?"

Barry swallowed, eyes swivelling wildly between all five hostages, and then the ones trapped on stage, his eyes falling, and lingering, on Blaine Anderson. "I-" Barry choked. The leader noticed his line of sight and grabbed Blaine himself. Blaine cried out as he was yanked up. "Don't!" Barry yelled.

"Do you know this guy?" The leader asked, voice amused. "You looked like you do." He mused, putting his gun to Blaine's head. "So, what are you gonna do? Are you going to reveal your identity to the City, or are people going to start dying? Starting with this one!" He yanked Blaine's head back aggressively, causing Blaine to grunt in pain.

"Okay!" Barry shouted. "Okay… I'll do it, just, stop!" He cried.

"I've blocked the live feed!" Cisco's voice ghosted into his ear. "The City won't see you, but these guys will."

Barry nodded. "Okay." He repeated, raising his hands to his mask. "I'm taking it off. Just don't hurt them."

"I'm a man of my word." He assured, tipping his head back.

"I'll only believe that if you're actually Snart under that hood." Barry grumbled, gripping the edges of his hooded mask and pulling it off his skin.

Peeling the hood off had never caused him so much panic before. He kept his head ducked down as he pushed it back.

"Lift your head!" The leader ordered.

Barry lifted his head. He saw as many members of the New Directions eyes widened as they recognised him. "Sebastian..?" Blaine whispered in shock.

"Sebastian?" The leader laughed. "That's your name?"

"One of them." Barry shrugged. "I go by Barry Allen here. I'm a CSI down at CCPD."

"Huh." The leader huffed. "So that's how you know about crimes in process."

"I'm fast," Barry said. "Not psychic." He stared at the gunmen. "Now let them all go."

"You heard him boys." The leader called. "Let them go." The five who were originally held a gun point were pushed away from the gunmen and shoved towards the side exit. Various voices yelled for the others on the stage to leave too. They did reluctantly, not wanting to leave Blaine, who was still being held, but the guns were incentive enough to urge them on.

"Blaine too." Barry said

"Nope." The leader said. "I need him for something."

"What!?" Barry yelled, desperation in his voice. "What could you possibly need him for!?"

"He's going to make sure you stay still." He informed Barry.

"What?" Barry frowned.

"You're going to stay still, and my men are going to shoot you." He smiled. "And if you don't, I'll shoot him."

"No, don't!" Blaine yelped.

"Blaine, shut up!" Barry said. "Don't give him cause!"

"So, do we have a deal?" The captor asked.

The theatre was quiet for a time, before Barry released a shaky breath. "Deal." He nodded.

At once, the sound of five gunshots went off, and a single voice screaming the name of his teenage years echoed around the hall. Blaine's screams and the calling of his name by Cisco and Caitlin were the last things he heard before it all went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is only for those who weren't satisfied with a cliff-hanger over Barry's life.**

 **Don't read on if you were okay with the ending of the last chapter. XP**

"Sebastian!" Blaine cried in terror. He watched with wide eyes as his friend of the past jerked, and began to fall back. He hit the floor with a thud that was sickeningly loud in the sudden silence following the gun shots.

"Good works, boys!" The hooded man holding him cheered. "And thank _you_ , Blaine." He drawled, releasing him with a heavy shove. Blaine grunted as he hit the floor, eyes never leaving the body of his hero. "I couldn't have done it without you."

The men chuckled amongst themselves as they left. A wave of guilt flowed up and over him. If he wasn't here, Sebastian would still be alive. _Where are the police..?_ Blaine thought half heartedly, not really caring either way.

Raising up on shaky legs, he made his way towards the downed man. "Bas..?" He called hesitantly, taking several more unsteady steps. He called variations of Sebastian's name as he waded closer, before dropping bonelessly down beside him and reaching out a hand. "Bas, open your eyes." He whispered, vision blurring as tears pooled. "Bastian!" He shook his shoulder desperately. "Wake up! Sebastian! Seb! Please!" He sobbed. "Please, wake up."

Beneath his shaking hands, Blaine felt the subtle vibrations of a groan shudder through the man below him. He held his breath in an attempt to quiet himself. "Ow…" Sebastian groaned, almost inaudibly, as his eyes squinted open.

"Sebastian!" Blaine sobbed in relief. "You're okay!"

"Not really." He grunted. "I need you to come get me, Cisco." Blaine looked at Sebastian in confusion. Who was he talking to? Was he delirious? "Oh. Good." He finished before his eyes fluttered closed once more, causing Blaine to panic again.

"Sebastian! Don't close your eyes!" Blaine leant over him despairingly, pressing down on two separate wounds. "Sebastian!"

"S'okay." He huffed. "Jus'… restin'." He told Blaine, smiling faintly. "S'good t'see ya 'gain, Killer."

"Wish you hadn't gotten shot to do it." Blaine scolded jokingly, tears sliding slowly down his face.

"Sorry." Sebastian breathed. "Won' d'it again."

"You better not." Blaine frowned. "So… you're the Flash, huh?" He asked, for lack of any other conversation.

"Yeah." Was the slow reply. "I'm saving people. You proud?" He joked, eyes cracking open to stare at Blaine. If Blaine hadn't known any better, he would have said Sebastian was speaking his approval.

"So proud." He smirked. "But I'd be even more proud, if you didn't get hurt in the process."

Sebastian groaned. "There's no pleasing you, Killer." He uttered with a painful looking eye roll.

Blaine just smiled. "Guess you'll have to work on that, huh?"

"Slave driver." Sebastian huffed, a smile crawling its way onto his face. "Help me up?"

Blaine instantly frowned in concern, pressing down harder the best he could. "I don't think that's a good idea." He answered. "You might make it worse."

"I'm already healing." Sebastian looked him in the eyes. "I need to get outside. The cavalry is coming for me." He joked.

Blaine stayed where he was for a moment, staring at Sebastian, and the steady weight of his gaze caused him to nod slowly. "Okay…" he said hesitantly. "If you're really sure?"

"I am." Sebastian nodded, hand rising to pull his mask back over his face, before curling an arm over Blaine's shoulders. When Blaine was hesitant to move, he tugged himself forward on his own slightly, spurring him into action.

Blaine removed one hand gently, before wrapping that arm around Sebastian's waist, supporting him as he sat up. Once he was up, Sebastian let out a heavy, painful sounding, groan. Blaine winced in sympathy. "Maybe we should stop?"

"No." Sebastian grunted. "Again." He huffed demandingly. Blaine let out a steadying breathe, nodded, and then tugged Sebastian onto his feet.

Sebastian hissed violently, and Blaine noticed as a sudden burst of blood began to spill from the various gun wounds on his torso. "Oh God…" He uttered, eyes widening once more in horror. "Sebastian..!" He pleaded silently.

"S'okay." He squeezed Blaine's shoulders softly. "Jus'… get me, to the door…" He ordered haltingly. So he did. Blaine moved Sebastian forwards as gently as he could, as the other man stumbled and staggered agonisingly. They made it to the door, just in time for it to be ripped open. Blaine froze, staring with wide eyes at the stranger. "Joe." Sebastian sighed in relief, slumping forwards as the man, Joe, reached out to steady him alongside Blaine.

"Barry…" Joe said, staring with pained eyes at Sebastian. "Caitlin's got some equipment set up in the van, and Cisco's driving." He informed him. "It's going to be okay, kid. You're going to be okay." By the time Joe had finished talking, he'd led them to a S.T.A.R Labs van. The doors slid open, revealing a women in a lab coat.

"Get him on the bench." She ordered. Joe and Blaine lifted Sebastian up, laying him on the bench as carefully as possible.

"That's great guys, thanks." The woman said, instantly leaning over Sebastian.

"Just fix my son, Caitlin." Joe ordered as he pulled Blaine out of the van and shut the doors, cutting off her reply. The van instantly revved up and sped off.

Blaine stared after the van dazedly. He didn't realise anyone else was there until a hand landed on his shoulder. He jumped as panicked adrenaline raced through his veins, and he spun away from the hand.

"Woah…" A voice cautioned softly. "It's okay, kid. I'm a Detective." He said softly. Blaine watched him lower the hands he had raised at his reaction. "I'm Joe West."

Blaine studied the man in front of him before nodding. "Blaine Anderson." He whispered. He glanced down briefly, but then caught sight of his bloodied hands, and then he continued to stare as his stomach churned. He didn't realise he was shaking until Joe guided him to a nearby bench and sat him down on it. "I think I'm gonna be sick." He whispered as his threat tightened, and his jaw began to burn with the need to drop open.


End file.
